


Forgive and Forget

by slytherxngxrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After the battle, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, It's almost Christmas YAYYYYY, Ronald Weasley Bashing, Teachers bet about when Dramione finally becomes real, christmas calendar, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherxngxrl/pseuds/slytherxngxrl
Summary: "You're such an idiot!", she screamed.He smirked. "But I'm your pretty idiot, love."-Draco and Hermione...how do I even start? What they had until the Battle of Hogwarts wasn't pretty, to be honest. Insults and sneers were exchanged, and it seems as if nothing changed after Voldemort died.But what if Hermione and Draco bump into each other a couple times because of what looks like pure coincidence before those moments turn into planned meetings? It's not as if a Malfoy had anything better to do than to bump into a mudblood, right? And did a muggle-born really not have other business to attend than talk to a former death eater?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. 1st december

Hermione Granger was late. Again. For some reason that she couldn't explain, she was always late. She hadn't been up late last night, so she didn't sleep in. And since she was up early, she also wasn't late for breakfast. But somehow, she managed to be late for Potions with Professor Slughorn.

She had just turned the corner when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you- Granger?!", a familiar voice said, and even without looking up, Hermione knew that she had just ran into non other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and looked up into those grey eyes of his. They were like a storm...Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I apologise for not knowing that you would be behind that corner when I turned, Malfoy", she said sweetly as she tried to move past the tall blonde, but he grabbed her wrist. Hermione turned around and groaned. "If you didn't notice, I am late for Potions, so if you would kindly let me go, I would really appreciate it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Granger, are you daft or something? If you're late for Potions, that means I'm late as well. And besides-" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why haven't you hexed me yet?"

Hermione scoffed. "Is it a crime to be nice to someone who I've known since I was 11?"

To be frank, Hermione didn't really know why she was being nice. Perhaps she was just not in the mood for a fight, perhaps she wanted to build bridges with Malfoy, perhaps she was just being nice for no reason.

"Of course not", Draco said. "But you do know that you not throwing hexes or insults at me makes it seem like you're planning something, right?"

Hermione said nothing and Draco's eyes widened. "You are planning something?"

Hermione smirked. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

With a wink, she pushed past Draco towards the Potions classroom, leaving a shocked Draco, who would be entering the classroom ten minutes after Hermione, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 340
> 
> Basically, all the chapters will be just about this short or a bit longer.
> 
> It honestly took so long to decide what even to write in this thing. I was like: 'Let's make a Christmas Calendar!' I announced it to you guys, and then I noticed 'What do I even write?' At first, I wanted to write something like a prequel to 'Oblivious', but that was just too hard for me to prepare before the start of December (I'm pre-writing all this) so I eventually decided on Dramione, the ship we all want and love.
> 
> So, I hope you liked this, and see you tomorrow.
> 
> Happy First of December!!
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	2. 2nd december

Draco was nervous. He shifted in his seat as he carefully glanced at Hermione from across the classroom.

Since they'd run into each other just a week ago, nothing happened. Nope, nothing. Even after Hermione neither confirmed nor denied Draco's suspicions about her planning something. It honestly just made him even more nervous to think about it.

When the bell rung, he was the first to leave the classroom. He walked towards the Great Hall in fast paces, thinking about a way to get the truth out of Hermione. Was she really planning something? And if so, what?

He heard steps and turned around for a second to see Hermione walking through the corridor. He turned back again and let a smirk grace his face.

Turning the corner, he hid behind a tapestry in a secret passage and waited for Hermione to pass him.

"Hey!", Hermione shouted as Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the passage.

"Who are you?", Hermione asked. Draco was confused, before he remembered that even he couldn't see Hermione's face. He knew it was her, but if he didn't, he wouldn't have recognised her face.

He smirked and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "You know exactly who I am."

"No, I don't!", Hermione said frustratedly.

He smirked again. "Then how about you tell me what exactly you have planned?"

Hermione paused and wracked her brain for any hint about what plan he meant when realisation set in and her eyes widened, not that Draco could see that, as she turned her head abruptly. Her lips brushed his for a moment, but if they noticed, they ignored it.

"Malfoy?!"

"5 points to Gryffindor and let me make that 5 more if you tell me what you have planned, Miss Granger." He was really quite enjoying this, to be honest. And if it made her tell him her plan, that was all the better.

He didn't like giving Gryffindor points, but as Slytherin Eighth Year Prefect, he found the perfect opportunity to make his point clear.

"Oh yeah? And what if I tell you that there never even was a plan? Will you award me those 5 points anyway, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco laughed. "Not a chance- wait, did you say you never had a plan? You bluffed and made me think you've got something planned for a whole week?!"

"It certainly seems so." You could literally hear the smirk in that sentence.

Draco looked at her shocked for a moment before shoving himself past Hermione and out of the passage with a muttered, "Bloody women..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 431
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. I would write more in this AN, but that would spoiler, and for a Christmas Calendar, this is the worst someone can do.
> 
> Again, I hope you liked it, and see you tomorrow.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	3. 3rd december

Hermione was lying in her bed in her dorms, thinking about the past two weeks. Or, to be more precise, the two times she — "coincidentally" — ran into Draco Malfoy. 

Something was different from last year. First, he didn't insult her, or anyone for that matter, since the year started. Second, his eyes looked like a rainy storm. His skin made her want to touch it and his hair looked like it was made for her hands to run through it. If that wasn't enough, his lips looked like a snack and his voice sounded like something from a movie. His laugh was deep and Hermione loved everything about it. And when he grabbed her wrist, she felt like that spot was getting an electric shock.

But what did it mean? Hermione was the smartest witch of her age, wasn't she...supposed to know what that meant? Sighing, she shook her head and stood up, making it her mission to go to the library in search for answers to what she felt, and what if meant.

When she entered the library, she didn't notice the blonde head disappearing behind a door as she made her way to a bookshelf at the end of the library and just before the Restricted Section. 

She strolled through it, read the titles and walked further, when she was suddenly pulled through the door to the Restricted Section with a hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming. 

When she stood straight again, she looked at who had abducted her and blushed red. 

"Malfoy? Why are you always pulling me somewhere? I have better things to than to hang out with you in the Restricted Section of the library."

"Oh, do you now?", Draco asked smirking before whispering, "And why are you blushing?"

That just made her blush even worse as she struggled to find words. "I- uh...I was just out of breath, is all."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek just for a moment before pulling back and admiring the pretty blush that got even darker. "Then I made you become out of breath by a single kiss on the cheek?"

Hermione turned a darker shade of red and looked down to make her locks hide her cheeks. 

"Until next week", Draco sang in a whisper as he winked at her and left the Restricted Section, leaving Hermione staring after him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 416
> 
> AN: I know, I know, it's a bit fast going with Hermione's feelings, but you have to keep in mind that this is a love story that is in the range of 30 chapters.
> 
> I hope you liked it, until tomorrow.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	4. 4th december

Draco was currently cursing himself into the next century. He couldn't believe he kissed her. It was just on the cheek, but it was a kiss nonetheless. He didn't know what it was, but something made him brush his lips over Hermione's cheek.

And for that, he cursed himself.

It wasn't like he regretted it or anything, he actually liked kissing her, not that he knew why, it was just that Hermione now probably hated him even more than she did anyway. He had insulted her since they were 11 years old and small first year students, and even now that he stopped insulting her, or anyone for that matter, he just couldn't shake of the fact that he didn't even apologise.

Sure, if he went to her now and apologised, she'd probably either tell him not to worry about it and that he didn't need to apologise for it, that she had already forgiven him, or she'd punch him even harder than that one time in their third year.

As he walked through the corridors a week after that kiss, he wondered what Hermione was doing right now. He wanted to apologise for everything he'd done, but for that he'd have to find her first.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him into the same passage he pulled Hermione into two weeks ago.

"H-Granger?", he asked confused, and Hermione laughed.

"Didn't you say you wanted to meet again today? I think your exact word were 'Until next week'."

Draco nodded. He didn't think she'd remember that, as hard as she had blushed that day in the library.

"Look, Granger, about what happened the last seven years..."

Hermione held up her hand. "Stop, Malfoy. I don't want to hear it. You may not insult anyone anymore, but I still don't want to hear anything. It won't change anything between us, and besides, an apology won't erase what you did to Harry, Ron and me in the last years."

Draco swallowed. He just wanted to apologise, and while she had a point with that it wouldn't change anything, it would still be good to be able to say that he apologised.

But just as he was about to open his mouth and start his apology again, the tapestry behind them opened and a familiar mop of black peeked inside.

"Hermione? Malfoy?!"

Draco and Hermione both flinched as they looked at the person that just walked in on them. Er...not that there actually was anything he could've walked into.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and glared at him for a moment before turning around.

"Malfoy, I know what you're gonna say, but I don't care, and I don't want to hear it", she said without looking at him. It was as if she had foreseen that he wanted to say something again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 473
> 
> He he, they were discovered. Who do you think it is? And I know, I normally answer all comments, but to answer your guesses would be either lying or spoilering.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and see you tomorrow.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	5. 5th december

"What were you doing in that secret passage with Malfoy?!", Harry asked his best friend as he stopped walking through the corridor to look at her.

Hermione blushed. "It wasn't what it looked like." At Harry's doubtful look, she added, "I swear, Harry!"

"So he wasn't about to do something to you? He wasn't going to hurt you and you weren't going to snog him senseless?"

Hermione blushed as she shouted, "God, no! He was going to apologise, Harry!"

Harry stopped. "He was- what?"

"Apologising. Or at least he tried to. I told him I don't want to hear it because it's not gonna erase what he did."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, ok, that's all great, but are you sure you weren't going to snog him? Because I remember you having had a huge crush on Malfoy in fifth year."

Hermione started. "What do you mean? I most definitely did not have a crush on Malfoy in fifth year! How in the world did you get that idea?!"

"Well, other than the fact that you were always staring at him in classes and at meals, or that you didn't bat an eye when anyone called you a mudblood but bawled your eyes out when Malfoy did it...I have no idea. And judging by the blush and your expression, that crush is still very much present."

"A crush? Who's your crush, Granger? Is it me?" Malfoy walked past them as he said this, and Hermione's face started to burn from the blush on her cheeks.

"No one you need to concern yourself with, Malfoy", Harry said loudly, before turning back to Hermione and whispering, "See what I mean?" After a few seconds pause, he said, "You're still staring after him, even though you can't even see him anymore."

Hermione looked away from the spot she had been staring at for the past 30 seconds and looked at Harry, blushing. She punched his arm. "Oh, shut up, Harry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 328
> 
> A bit different, but I figured you'd want some reactions of someone else. Which is why I included Harry.
> 
> I hope you liked it. See you tomorrow.
> 
> Oh, by the way, tomorrow I'll do two chapters because in Germany there's always presents on 6th of December, so yeah...
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	6. 6th december - part 1

He did not like Hermione. No, it just wasn't possible.

Draco could still remember clearly what his mother told him back when he asked her what love meant.

"Love, Draco, is many things and has many different definitions. You can love someone like a sibling, like a mother or father, like children love their parents. You can love someone as a friend, like I love your Aunt Tiara and like your father loves your Uncle Sev. But you can also love someone romantically."

"What does romantsicly mean, Mother?", he had asked.

"Romantically, Draco. And it means you think they look very very beautiful-"

"But you look beautiful, Mother. Does that mean I love you roman- roman- roman...tically..."

She had laughed, Draco remembered.

"Thank you, but I meant more like you always want to hug them or be with them. You want to kiss them or hold their hands, and if you look at them, you just can't look away."

"So...you and Father love each other like that?"

His mother had smiled. "Yes, Draco, your father and I love each other romantically."

But Draco still couldn't wrap his head around that conversation about 13 years ago. He couldn't like Hermione. He was a pureblood and she was a muggle-born. Liking or, Merlin forbid, loving her just wasn't in his blood.

And yet, he couldn't deny the signs. He knew it was true, but he still tried to convince himself that it wasn't.

"Mate, talk to her", a voice sounded from next to Draco, and he jumped before looking at the dark-skinned Italian on the bed next to him.

"Talk to who?", he asked, trying to sound clueless.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Draco. I can see how you always stare at Granger in class. Don't deny it; I know you like her. Everyone can see that."

Draco sighed. "Blaise, it's not that easy."

"But it is. You're just making it more complicated for yourself than it actually is." He moved forward and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Come on, talk to her. I know you want to, and don't worry. The worst she can do is punch you harder than that one time in third year." In the end, Blaise grinned and Draco grimaced, but she shook his head.

"You don't understand. My father won't understand. Her- Granger is a muggle-born. Gryffindor Princess. War heroine. Harry Potter's best friend. I'm a Malfoy. Slytherin Prince. Ex-death eater. The nephew of her torturer. It just can't work out. And besides...she doesn't like me like that anyway."

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he stepped back. "How do you know she doesn't like you? Did she tell you that? And your father is in Azkaban. He can't tell you what to do and what not. And wouldn't it be just perfect for the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince to get together?"

Draco shrugged and Blaise smiled. "I can't make you talk to her, but mate." Draco looked at him. "Believe me, you won't know if she likes you until you talk to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 522
> 
> I absolutely love Narcissa, so I HAD to include her, even if only for a memory. And Blaise is my favourite Italian Slytherin (he's the only one I think, but still).
> 
> To all the Germans: Frohen Nikolaustag! And to all the others...I don't know if you've got that day as well, but yeah. Have a wonderful day and spend it with your loved ones.
> 
> I'll update Part 2 this evening, so you'll have two chapters today, because in Germany today is like...I don't know...an early Christmas, but smaller? Like, idk, back in the day children got mandarins and nuts on Dec 6, today it's the same, but also chocolate, cookies and maybe small presents for young children, but I don't know how it is in other countries, so I'll just do what I'm used to and gift you an extra chapter for today.
> 
> Oh, and I won't tell you who Auntie Tiara is, because she'll be kept a secret because of a secret ship I'll include as well in this...be warned: I won't tell you anything.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	7. 6th december - part 2

Hermione hadn't exactly found a book explaining what she felt, but she rather remembered asking her mother why the people in her books always kissed each other.

"They kiss each other because they love each other."

Hermione had tilted her head to the side as the seven-year-old looked at her mother curiously. "How do you know if you love someone? I love you, Mummy, and I love Daddy too, but I don't want to kiss you like they do."

Emma Granger had smiled fondly. "I love your Daddy as well, but I love him like the people in your books do. I want to kiss Daddy, and always hug him, and I think he is the most handsome man I have ever met. If you ever see a boy, girl, a man or a woman, and you want to kiss their lips, or hug them, and you think there's no person who's more beautiful or handsome as them, that means you love them."

Hermione blew out the air from her nose as she sighed. There was nothing to be done. She liked Draco Malfoy, the person who's bullied her since they met seven years ago and the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

She wanted to deny it, she really did, but after remembering that talk with her mother, she just couldn't do that without lying to herself.

"Ginny? What do you do if you like someone?", she asked. Sure, she'd been together with Ron for a few months, but that hadn't really worked out for either of them, and all Hermione did was fight with him and cry whenever he had a girlfriend.

But not that they weren't together anymore and Ron had found his one true love — at least Hermione hoped so — in Padma Patil, she didn't feel even a twinge of jealousy. She didn't think about how great it would be to be Padma. She was just happy for Ron and nothing more.

Ginny smiled. "So you've finally admitted to yourself that you like Malfoy?"

Hermione reared back at that. "What- how do you know that?!", she demanded.

Ginny laughed. "It's obvious, Hermione. Everyone sees how you look at him in classes — even Ron noticed!" Hermione blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes. But Malfoy is as well."

Hermione's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

Ginny smiled mysteriously. "I heard you meet once a week. The last time you met was seven days ago", she just said.

"How did you know that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 427
> 
> Second part of 6th December here, guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and see you tomorrow!
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	8. 7th december

Honestly, if this plan didn't work, he was going to castrate Blaise. He cringed at the thought of it, but he knew that the Italian would totally deserve not being able to conceive if he didn't get the chance to make Hermione's children.

Wait...what?!

When did he start seeing himself as the father to Hermione's future children?

At the thought, Draco's heart skipped a beat. Maybe Blaise was right. Maybe he really was that obvious. It wouldn't even surprise him if Hermione herself had noticed him staring at her during class. He just hoped that, when they met again — which he didn't doubt, seeing as they somehow met once every week, sometimes coincidental, sometimes not so.

"Malfoy!", he heard a familiar voice cry out, and he instantly grabbed the arm of the person that had bumped into him and was now falling backwards.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief for a moment, before shaking her head. Draco didn't know what was wrong. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

Again, the 20-year-old looked at him in disbelief for a second, this time though with a slight red tint to her cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something?", Draco asked, wanting to know why Hermione was looking at him like he grew two more heads.

"You- you called me Hermione", she said softly and Draco suddenly got goosebumps all over his body.

"Yes? I mean, that's your name, isn't i-" Only now did Draco notice just what was wrong about him calling her Hermione. He shuffled on the spot.

"Uh...I- I mean..."

"No, no, it's okay...Draco", Hermione said, just as softly as before, and Draco found that he liked the sound of his name rolling from her tongue.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him, lost. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry", Draco repeated. "I- for everything I've done in the past 8 years. For- for insulting and mocking you, Potter and Weasley. For calling you a mudblood. For ever having wished death on you for getting better grades than me. For not doing anything when my crazy aunt was-" His voice faltered. "For not going to the right side earlier. You've saved my life countless times, Hermione. If I'm being honest, I wouldn't have done that...I was so mean to all of you, and you- you always risked your life to save my sorry arse anyway. I'm not asking for your forgiveness — well, actually I am, but I don't expect your forgiveness — but I ask you to not instantly dismiss me. I mean, I know I wasn't really nice to you and your friends, and everything I did was wrong, but-"

Suddenly, he found a pair of lips on his. He was too shocked to say or do anything. He didn't return the kiss, but he didn't push Hermione away, either. He didn't say anything, but he didn't deny that Hermione was a good kisser.

The kiss broke off and Draco breathed out and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin, Hermione..."

But Hermione was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 513
> 
> Oh my goodness, I love this chapter so much!!! They finally kissed, or at least, Hermione kissed him and he was too shocked to do anything, but still. It's a kiss on the lips. 
> 
> But Hermione ran away...hm...I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow if you want to know what Hermione did after kissing Draco.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	9. 8th december

"You what?!"

Hermione groaned and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe she'd kissed him.

Her head shot up as realisation set in.

She, Hermione Jean Granger, had kissed him, Draco Lucius Malfoy, full on the lips, in the middle of the corridor, and then...she ran away.

"I ran way."

"You did."

"No, Harry, you don't understand. I ran away! He probably thinks I regret it! And besides, he doesn't even feel the same way! He didn't kiss me back, so I pulled back. He doesn't like me, I just know it!"

Once again, Hermione buried her face in her hands and started sobbing.

Harry cleared his throat nervously. He'd had to deal with a crying Hermione in sixth year, when Ron had kissed Lavender at that Gryffindor Victory Party, but that was something completely else. Then, it was Hermione having a crush on her best friend. Now, it was a war heroine having a crush on an ex-Death Eater.

He sighed as he moved forward and hugged the crying woman.

"He doesn't think you regretted it. I'm sure about that. And haven't you seen how he looks at you? Even Ron noticed, Hermione! He was most likely just too shocked to do anything in that moment."

But Hermione only cried harder at that. "Yes. He probably asks himself why he didn't push the filthy mudblood away!"

Harry knew he said the wrong thing and made a very spontaneous decision. He stood up.

"What are you doing, Harry?", Hermione asked him, her puffy eyes raised and looked with his.

"I'm going to talk to a certain Slytherin. I'll be right back."

And just as the portrait hole closed, Ginny came down from the dorms.

"What happened, 'Mione?"

Hermione broke down again. Draco must hate her. She kissed him, he didn't kiss back. She pulled back, and ran away like a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Man, Hermione, couldn't you have picked someone better to talk to? Harry isn't really the person you talk to about a kiss, y'know.
> 
> Hermione: Well, you wrote it, didn't you?!
> 
> Me: *rolls eyes* Geez, I know, I know. Yeah, I wrote it, so what?
> 
> Hermione: It's YOUR fault that I didn't talk to someone else!
> 
> Harry: And just WHAT is wrong with talking to me?
> 
> Hermione and me: Nothing, Harry, nothing at all!
> 
> AN: Yay, today's the 8th of December, guys!!! Today a new pullover arrived here, and I burst out laughing at what was printed on it. It was German, but it was basically 'At Hogwarts they didn't have places anymore, so I live in (insert hometown) with Muggles'. 
> 
> Honestly, though, I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes straight.
> 
> Anyway, I really loved writing this chapter, but now I gotta write the chapters for the next week or so. I mean, I don't really want to run out of chapters before two weeks is over, do I?
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	10. 9th december

Draco couldn’t sleep that night. He was just so confused about what Hermione had done that day. She’d just kissed him on the lips and ran away before he could do anything.

Blaise couldn’t sleep either. He had to listen to his best friend ranting about his crush having kissed him, but him not having kissed back and ruined everything.

“You don’t get it, Blaise! I ruined it! She kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back! I ruined my chances with her. She probably thinks I don’t like her!” He dropped his head in his hands. “Merlin, Zabini, what do I do now?”

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco’s dramatics before saying, “Well…if I were you I’d just try to get her alone and kiss her then.”

“Are you bloody mental?! I’d be just as well singing my will!”

Blaise laughed. “Why? The worst that could happen is that she doesn’t kiss you back out of shock.”

“But what if she punches me?! Or what if she kills me outright?!”

“Draco Malfoy, quickly falling for Hermione Granger, is scared of getting killed by a girl.”

Draco glared at him. “This is serious, Blaise!”

Blaise raised his arms in surrender. “I was just saying you should just kiss her. And besides, you won’t know the solution to your problem until you’ve tried every different way you know.”

Draco sighed. “I know, I know…you’re right.”

—

A week later and Draco still hadn’t done anything. He had gotten Hermione alone plenty of times, but every time he’d just stared at her open-mouthed until she left, rolling her eyes.

It wasn’t like he didn't want to kiss her. He did, really. But he’s admitted to himself and Blaise that he’s too chicken to just go out of his way and do it.

“Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. Send her a card. Sign it so that nobody could know it’s you, but Granger will instantly know who it’s from.”, Blaise had said last night.

And that brought Draco here, at Breakfast, on Valentine’s Day, staring at Granger and impatiently awaiting the arrival of the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this came pretty late, but I've had school till 5, and then I had to eat and do homework, so I'm only now able to post this chapter.
> 
> I hope you like it anyway, so yeah...
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	11. 10th december

Hermione was calmly eating breakfast, though not without glancing up at Draco and looking back down blushing when she saw him looking, when the Owl Post arrived.

She glanced up at Draco again and saw that he was staring intently at her, with a face that didn't reveal to her what he felt. From all the staring, Hermione jumped when a thud sounded.

She looked down and saw a small package with a letter tied to it in front of her. She looked around and it slowly came to her. It’s Valentine’s Day.

But who would send her something like this? The package was heart-shaped, so it couldn’t be just an act of kindness. The letter was addressed to her, written in a handwriting that was familiar to Hermione, though she couldn’t really decipher from where she knew it.

“What’s this, Hermione?”, she heard Dean Thomas ask from across from her.

She shrugged. “I don’t know.” She looked up and saw Draco still staring at her, this time with a noticeably nervous expression. Did he- Hermione threw that thought away as soon as it came as she shook her head and opened the package to find a very large supply of chocolate pralines.

She blushed slightly when she saw them, but closed the package again to see what was written in the letter.

To Hermione Granger, my Princess, was written on the front, but no sender. Shrugging once more, she opened the letter and unfolded the parchment.

My Princess,

You are beautiful and have the biggest heart I have ever seen. Never let anyone drain the beauty from your soul.

Love, Your Third Kiss

A quote from Shakespeare? From ‘A Winter’s Tale’? Hermione wondered who here knows Shakespeare. It couldn’t be a pureblood, because- Hermione stopped.

Your Third Kiss

She’d only ever kissed three people on the lips, and all of them were purebloods. Viktor Krum was her first, at the Yule Ball. Then, in the Chamber of Secrets, Ron. And just yesterday-

She looked up and straight into Draco’s eyes, blushing madly when he winked at her, seeming not nervous at all now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 355
> 
> AN: Okay, I don't actually know if this is a real and correct quote from 'A Winter's Tale', but I just googled love quotes from that and this came up, so yeah...
> 
> I know, I know, it's late again, but I had a Class Test today (which I totally failed, I'm telling you), but that's that.
> 
> Literally, no one ever answers my questions of the day, just on ff.net sometimes, but still. It's so depressing. I get literally no comments on this.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	12. 11th december

Draco was nervous. Why was he always nervous? It's been almost a week since Valentine's Day, and he hadn't spoken to Hermione since. They stared at each other in class, but nobody ever said anything.

Until today.

In Charms there was suddenly a paper plane in front of Draco. He looked around and saw only one person looking in his direction. Hermione.

He took a breath and turned back to the paper plane, looking at it curiously and nervously. Finally, he opened it, knowing that he couldn't hold it off forever.

After class, ROR? We need to talk.

Your First Kiss

Believe it or not, it was true. Hermione had truly been his very first kiss. But she couldn't know that, could she?

But then, why would Hermione Granger willingly skip class, just to talk to him? He scribbled something on the note and sent it back to Hermione.

After this class, or after all classes?

Your Third Kiss

After about a minute, the plane came flying back to him.

This class, you idiot. And here I thought you were the smartest wizard of your age. Guess there's something else I was wrong about.

Your First Kiss

Something else? What was Hermione wrong about him, besides the fact that he was the smartest wizard of his age. Which, if we're on that topic now, she wasn't wrong about in the first place.

Well, he supposed he had to find out. He rolled his eyes and sent a note back to Hermione.

Yeah, yeah, know-it-all-who-skips-class-to-talk-to-ex-death-eather-malfoy. I'll see you then. ROR, after class.

Your Third Kiss

And now he was sitting on his chair, looking at the time every single second, thinking about whether he should excuse himself, even if the lessons's over in two minutes, or if he should just wait, when another note landed on his desk.

You better not hurt her, Malfoy, or else.

Your Ever-Hating Enemy

Hurt her? Ever-Hating Enemy? That could only be Harry Potter, Draco thought and groaned. Great. Now he didn't just have to meet Hermione because she wanted to talk, but he also had to beware of Harry-bloody-Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 370
> 
> AN: Ugh...I'm totally unhappy about this chapter...except the end, that's kinda funny in my opinion.
> 
> But anyway, THE CHAPTER'S NOT LATE!!! Yay! For once, I managed to finish this chapter on time. I hope you liked it better than I, so yeah....
> 
> Thanks for reading my crap. Byeeee
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	13. 12th december

Hermione was waiting. She was sitting on the floor on the seventh floor, waiting for Draco to show up. She honestly couldn’t explain what he was doing now; she said directly after class, not ten years after class.

Just when she was thinking of just going, assuming he wasn’t going to show up, she heard footsteps and a few seconds later Draco Malfoy came around the corner.

Hermione stood up. “I thought you’d chickened out.”

Draco laughed. “You wish, Granger.”

“Oh? What happened to Hermione?”, she asked smirking as Draco blushed.

But Hermione didn't wait for an answer. She just walked past the wall three times, thinking, I need a place to talk with Draco. I need a place to talk with Draco. I need a place to talk with Malfoy. Surely, a door appeared, which she opened as she peeked inside.

“Come on, Malfoy”, she said, trying not to laugh. The room that was summoned looked exactly like the Gryffindor Common Room, with couches and fireplace and all. Hermione flopped down onto the couch, while Draco slowly sat on the couch opposite her, taking in what he could see.

“This is actually really neat. I never thought that Gryffindor colours would be able to look so good.”

Hermione looked at him. “That’s what our Common Room looks like.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And besides, I don’t think we’re here to talk about the Gryffindor Common Room.”

Hermione sighed. “I just wanted to clear some things up for the both of us. I don't want it to be awkward anymore.”

Draco’s breath hitched. Now she was going to tell him that the kiss was a mistake and that’s why she ran.

“I’m sorry and I accept your apology. I forgive you”

Draco looked up, not understanding a word she just said. “Come again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 305
> 
> AN: I was antsy the whole duration of writing this chapter because...can't say, I just was, because I know what they're gonna say next and stuff and I'm just really excited for future chapters. 
> 
> Oh, and I decided that - since I told you that you'll someday find out who Aunt Tiara is - after this is finished (namely on 25th of December), I'll do another book about that secret ship I told you about.
> 
> Yeah, anyway, that's it for now, byeee my lovelies!
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	14. 13th december

This as definitely anything but what Draco expected her to say. He'd literally expected everything from her punching him for even thinking that she would forgive him to her telling him to stop talking to her forever, telling him she was embarrassed about ever having kissed him. But this was not one of them.

"I said, I'm sorry, I accept your apology and I forgive you. Did you turn deaf in the last few minutes?", Hermione repeated.

"I- what? You forgive me? For everything I've said and done? And what do you have to be sorry for, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "You called me Hermione again. But, to answer your question, yes, I forgive you. For everything. I could see the sincerity in your eyes. And I am sorry. I just ran away after...after kissing you. I just want that to be cleared up so it's not awkward between us."

"Oh", Draco said as he blushed. He kind of expected that, but he still couldn't believe that she kissed and forgave him. he may have gotten around the whole 'I forgive you' thing, but her kissing him had turned around his entire life. And fortunately, his father would never have to hear about this. "So, why did you run? Did you...did you regret it? I mean, it wouldn't be bad if you regretted it, because you're Hermione Granger, muggle born war heroine, and it must be really embarrassing to have kissed an ex-Death Eater, so I wouldn't be surprised-"

Suddenly, a soft pair of lips were on his again, and his eyes widened. She was doing it again. She was kissing him on the lips to shut him up. I think I'm going to faint, Draco thought as he slowly started kissing back.

Their lips moved in sync. Hermione's lips were dry, but they were soft and moved against his rough and wet ones. His hands found their way to Hermione's waist, and seconds later he felt a pair of hands grabbing his hair.

He licked Hermione's lip and she gasped, leaving him way to enter her and explore her mouth with his tongue. He got more aggressive with each passing second, and Hermione's tongue started battling his even more aggressive than himself.

After a few minutes, though, Draco pulled pack. He was panting heavily, and gasped in the air around him. He didn't know that kissing could feel that good. He'd never kissed anyone before, but this was honestly a whole new experience.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Why did you do that, Hermione? Do you like it to shut me up like that?"

Hermione giggled. "It's the thing I like to do most. How did you learn to kiss like that? I thought I was your first?"

"You are. I have absolutely no idea how I did that. But...what are we now?"

Hermione smiled. "What do you want us to be?"

Draco had heard this question for the first time now, and he already hated it. Why? Because he didn't want to say the wrong thing, of course. He knew what he wanted, of course, but he didn't know what Hermione wanted, so there was a good chance for him to say exactly what he shouldn't have said.

"I like you. Like, I really like you. I have fancied you since third year, but I obviously couldn't do anything without my father finding out one way or another. And this year...I was too chicken to do anything, so Blaise dared me to tell you how I feel discreetly, but so that you'd instantly know that it was me. So I did."

"Valentine's Day?" Draco nodded. "You've read Shakespeare?"

Hermione sounded surprised, making Draco chuckle. "I may be a Malfoy, but even my father read Shakespeare. But that is totally besides the point right now. I like you, and since you kissed me twice in the last nine days, I'd reckon you like me, too."

He stepped away from her and took her hands in his. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 680
> 
> AN: Oh my goodness I absolutely love this chapter!!! It was really fun to write, though I'm not so sure about the kiss scene. I have NEVER written a kiss scene before. Well, I have, but only on my old account on my German fanfiction, which I wrote over a year ago, and it was extremely shitty. This is way better, but I'm still not sure.
> 
> So, what did you think about that kissing scene?
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	15. 14th december

That question alone sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She had known that she had a crush on Draco in fifth year, but what she didn't know until recently was that this crush didn't go away at all.

She smiled at Draco, but he was just looking into her eyes, so he interpreted her silence falsely. His shoulders slumped. "I should've known-"

But once again, he was shut up by a kiss on the lips by Hermione. His eyes widened, but Hermione had already pulled away again.

"You're such an idiot, Draco. Of course I want to be your girlfriend." But then, her smile wavered. "Do you want us to make it public or keep it a secret?"

Draco smiled. "I don't care, as long as you're fine with it."

Hermione went back to smiling. "Good. Because Harry basically already knows, since he's always known about my crush on you in fifth year, and Ginny wasn't oblivious either. She says even Ron noticed that something was going on."

Draco suddenly smirked. "Oh? You've had a crush on me in fifth year? Well, try me. I've had a crush on you since third year and it never went away. If you'd believe it, it got stronger every day."

Then, he pecked Hermione on the lips. "Now we've already skipped Potions and we're twenty minutes late for Transiguration. How about we barge in holding hands?"

Hermione smirked at him. "What a wonderful idea that is."

Draco smirked back and held out his arm. "Alright then, my lady, may I escort you to the Transfiguration classroom?"

Hermione smiled and took his arm. "Of course you may, Mr. Malfoy."

And together, arm in arm, they left the Room of Requirements, walking through the halls to Transfiguration.

But Hermione did have her worries. Ginny and Harry may be happy, but Ron...he knew something was up, but he didn't know what. And he'd find out in about two minutes. Hermione gulped audibly as she clutched Draco's arm tighter, making him stop.

"We don't have to do this, Hermione. We can keep it secret as long as you'd like."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not that. It's...it's Ron. How'll he react? He loves me, but he still thinks you're a true and loyal Death Eater. I'm scared of how he'll react."

Draco's smile dropped for a short duration of time, but came back almost instantly as he gave Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Who cares about what one person has to say? If Weasley can't accept that we're a couple, then that's his problem, not ours. Now, do you want to keep it a secret? I won't force you to make it public if you don't want to."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay, you're right. I don't care about what Ron thinks and if he doesn't like it, that's his problem. Now come on, or we'll miss the whole lesson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 484
> 
> AN: Next chapter is up, and I really have to work at updating earlier than 9pm really...
> 
> But anyway, how'd you like this chapter? I'm quite happy with it, to be honest. I just wrote it a minute ago, but it turned out quite well, actually.
> 
> See you tomorrow, hopefully earlier.
> 
> Btw, this account has Instagram now. It's called @westannicedursleys so yeah...if you have Instagram, you may follow me there.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	16. 15th december

Draco was smiling on the outside, but on the inside he was probably feeling even more nervous than Hermione. She had to worry about Ron, sure, but Draco had to worry about whole Slytherin besides Blaise, who was the only person he knew to be completely supportive.

Maybe the ones from neutral families would be good, but the dark ones…they’d become a huge problem if they reported to their parents — the remaining ones, anyway — about Draco dating Hermione Granger, a muggle born, who stood on the other side of the war.

He just knew that with most of them, it wouldn’t go over well.

Now they were standing in front of the Transfiguration classroom and held each other’s hands as they both took deep breaths to steady their breathing and at least somewhat calm their nerves.

Then Draco knocked.

“Come in!”, Professor McGonagall called from inside as he opened the door as she went inside, still holding Hermione’s hand.

His and Hermione’s faces were burning as they looked at the class staring at them in shock.

Then, Harry, Ginny and Blaise started a slow clap that became louder as more people from all houses joined them — there were just so few people left, they were able to combine all four houses from Hermione’s and Ginny’s years.

But then a redhead stood up with a furious expression. “You and Malfoy, Hermione?”

Hermione’s face was burning, but she still smiled at her friend. “Yes, Ronald, Draco and I.”

Ron turned to Draco. “And you, Malfoy! What kind of Love Potion did you slip her?! I’ll kill you, you Death Eater!”

The whole class gasped at that wording. Susan Bones stood up. “Shut up, Ron! He’s not a Death Eater! He got off, don’t you remember? The trial, he said he only got the mark to protect his mother! Under Veritaserum! He said he’d never have wanted that if his family hadn’t been in danger!”

Ron’s face turned red. “Aha! He has the mark! Everyone who has the mark is a Death Eater! And I don’t give two shits about the trial! Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!”

Hermione was looking down at the floor, tears threatening to fall as Ron continued. “Besides, she loves me! She loves me and now Malfoy comes along and drugs her to love him!” He turns to McGonagall, opening his mouth to talk, when a brunette Slytherin stood up.

“Just shut up, Weasley! Don’t you see what you’re doing to Granger?! Besides, Draco can’t even brew Love Potions! Daphne told me that he got a D in that assignment! He couldn’t have slipped her any kind of love potions without killing her!”

“That’s enough, Miss Greengrass!”, McGonagall interrupted now. “You are completely right. Five points to Slytherin for that. Mr. Weasley, 20 from Gryffindor for such accusations!” She finally turned to Hermione and Draco. “And now to you. “Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for coming in late. Sit down.”

They let go of each other’s hands as they walked to their seats next to Harry and Blaise respectively.

“So”, Harry whispered. “Do I have to threaten someone?” He grinned but Hermione didn't return it as she looked at him.

“Yes. Please threaten Ronald from me that if he doesn’t shut up about the nonsense he’s spouting, I’m gonna castrate him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 557
> 
> AN: Yes, I managed to update a little earlier than yesterday!!!
> 
> Hehe, Ron Bashing begins! If you don't like it, don't insult me, but I don't like Ron, so yeah...and besides, it's just an opinion. And he IS hot-headed, so...
> 
> Thanks for reading this, anyway.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	17. 16th december

Hermione had been in a really bad mood ever since Transfiguration class two days before. She really couldn’t believe Ron would be like that. Wait, actually, she could believe that. She just didn't want to believe it.

And no matter what Draco tried, he couldn’t cheer her up either. And it wasn’t because he didn't know how, but more like he couldn’t get to her because he had isolated himself. He hadn’t even come to classes the last few days and Hermione suspected why.

She suspected that he didn't come out because of all the Slytherins and other people hating him for dating a ‘filthy little mudblood’.

She was okay with it for a day, and the day after, but now, two days later, she couldn’t be patient anymore. She walked into the Great Hall and looked at the Slytherin table, trying to spot someone whom she knew to have been neutral in the war.

And there sat Astoria Greengrass, across from her older sister Daphne. She remembered the younger one defending her in Transfiguration when her and Draco walked in, so now she was walking directly towards the brunette.

She didn't notice her until Daphne pointed at her and said something to Astoria, who turned around and smiled.

“Hello, Granger. Can we help you?”, she asked and Hermione nodded.

“You can, actually. I’m worried about Draco. He hasn’t been out of the Common Room since…you know. And I’m worried about him. Could you show me to the Common Room so I can talk to him?”

Astoria and Daphne looked at each other, silently debating what to do, when Daphne looked at her. “Sorry, but we can’t.” Then she smirked. “We also can’t tell you that the Common Room is located directly one floor below Snape’s office. Nor can we tell you that the Common Room opens to Parselmouths. And now bye. See you tonight in Astronomy. Oh, and just so you know, I approve.” She winked and stood up, pulling Astoria with her.

Hermione stared after her. And blinked. Twice. Did they just help her, but not? Then she smiled and turned around, walking towards where Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, getting fed a treacle tart by Ginny.

She pulled him up by the arm — probably a bit too roughly — and pulled him out of the Great Hall, shouting at Ginny over her shoulder, “Sorry, Gin, but I really have to steal your boyfriend for a few minutes!”

Outside of the hall, Harry stopped. “Hermione, what are you doing?”

Hermione smirked. “We, Harry, are going to break into the Slytherin Common Room with permission of two Slytherins, who didn't help me at all.”

Harry thought for a few seconds, but then smirked. “Could that possibly mean that two Slytherins gave you permission to enter the Slytherin Common Room, yet at the same time didn’t?”

Hermione nodded. “That’s exactly what I’m saying, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 485
> 
> AN: Did I update late again? Yes. Am I happy about it? No. Will I try to do something about it? Yes. Will it work? Probably not, but I can always try.
> 
> Alright, so Daphne and Astoria took the Slytherin's approach and helped her in a way, but also didn't, kinda. So, what do you think? Why did Draco isolate himself?
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	18. 17th december

Draco sat in his dorm room, thinking. He wanted to go out and kiss Hermione, but he also just wanted to stay here, all cooped up and out of the way of the people who didn't like them dating.

How did Hermione cope with that? Did she cope? Or did she isolate herself just like he did? He, of course, wouldn’t know, since he hadn’t come out except at night to sneak himself meals.

There was a knock on the door, and Draco flinched. Despite most of the Slytherins hating him for dating Hermione, they still had the audacity to knock. They always knocked.

“Draco? It’s me, Hermione. Can I come in?”

It was Hermione. How in the world she got in there he didn't know, but he wasn’t about to question it.

“I guess”, he grumbled as he lay on his bed, watching as the door opened and Hermione stepped in. With Harry in tow. At first he wondered why he was there, but then it came to him that they probably got in with Harry opening the entrance with parseltongue.

“Hi, Hermione. Potter.” He smiled weakly at Hermione, and nodded at Harry.

“Malfoy. Look, I’m not trying to sound mean, but it’s hurting Hermione that you’re not coming out. It’s not even that bad anymore. It was bad in the beginning, but it got better. Really!”

“Tell that the Slytherins…”, Draco mumbled under his breath, but Hermione heard him.

“Well, they haven’t been that bad to me. Some have even smiled at me, but those that don’t like it glared at me the most, but nobody does anything. And Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were really nice as well in the past two days.”

Draco looked up. “Yeah, but that’s the Greengrass sisters. They’ve always been nice. It’s the others that bother me. Just yesterday, Goyle burst in and lunged at me. Imagine what would’ve happened if Blaise didn't come in a second later…” He trailed off and looked away.

“But Malfoy, that’s one person. Has anyone other than Goyle done anything because of this?” Draco refused to look at him and said nothing, which was answer enough for Harry. “See? Just Goyle, nobody else. And to tell you something, everyone has accepted it. Well, everyone except Goyle and Ron. But that’s another story.”

“Everyone? Even Parkinson?”

Hermione nodded. “Yep. She even told me that she wished she’d seen us coming earlier.”

Draco blinked. “Well, isn’t this surprising…”, he muttered. “So, I understand that correctly? You came here now to tell me to take that ass out of my bed and go up to lunch?”

Harry and Hermione nodded, and Harry added, “Exactly. And just so you know, Malfoy. You hurt her, and I’ll come for you. And I will find you, wherever you are. So, don’t ever hurt her, or else…” He made a show of pretending to behead himself with his hand and looked pointedly at Draco, who smirked back at him.

“A boy must be stupid to ever even think of hurting Hermione.”

“Well…you kinda did hurt her. Did you know that anyone could call her a mudblood and she’d just insult them right back, but she couldn’t stop crying for the life of it when it was you calling her that?”

Draco looked at Hermione, who blushed at those words. He smirked at her, and she blushed deeper. Draco sighed as he stood up from his bed and took his robes from the wardrobe and went into the bathroom.

“You can wait up for me if you want, but I’ll be up in ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 601
> 
> AN: I don't think any of my chapters have ever been that late. I honestly only updated because I looked at the clock and noticed that it was half past 10 at night already, so I went straight to work on this chapter lol.
> 
> Honestly, I'm such a procrastinator, and not just in writing chapters. I always (*cough* mostly *cough*) do everything on time, but starting to do it...I literally always do everything like, two hours before going to sleep or before I have to hand it in.
> 
> Anyway, that chapter was crap.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	19. 18th december

Hermione and Draco both blushed as they entered the Great Hall holding hands. Everyone’s eyes were on them, and almost everyone was clapping and/or wolf-whistling.

“ABOUT TIME!”, one Ravenclaw girl yelled and Ginny laughed.

“THEY’VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO DAYS, SU!”, she yelled at Su Li.

Draco and Hermione were about to go to their respective house tables, but their hands stopped them. They looked at each other in silent communication.

“You, Draco Malfoy, will come to the Gryffindor table with us”, Harry said and they jumped. They hadn’t noticed him coming in.

“No way, Potter! They’ll roast me alive! Hermione will come to the Slytherins with me.”

Harry and now Hermione shook their heads. “You haven’t gotten Ginny to approve of you yet, Draco.”

Draco paled as Hermione and Harry laughed. “B-but then she could join us at the Slytherin table?”

Hermione’s eyes went wide in realisation. “Draco? Are you scared of the lions?”

Draco blushed. “Of course not!”

Hermione laughed, but inside, she was thinking. Should she sit with the Slytherins? She saw the Gryffindors everyday, and she supposed Ginny could join them at the snake’s table.

“HEY, GINNY!”, she yelled over the continuing wolf-whistles and claps as she moved towards the Gryffindor table. Ginny looked at her. “Move your arse over here. We’re eating with the Slytherins.”

Ginny grinned. “Okay. I’m so excited to talk to Draco about your relationship. Are you excited, Draco?”, Ginny said innocently as she looked at him.

Draco paled and held back a retort. He had heard of and experienced Ginny Weasley’s lungs and hexes. He didn't want to know how much she improved since her fourth year.

Ginny strutted past them towards the Slytherin table as she flipped her hair back, winking at Draco with an evil smirk.

Draco looked at Harry and Hermione. “Should I be scared?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll approve.” Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “But you have to survive being threatened with the most gruesome fates if you ever hurt Hermione, so be warned.” With that, Harry left them and followed Ginny to the Slytherins.

Hermione tugged at Draco’s arm. “Come on, Draco. You said we were going to eat with the Slytherins.”

Grumbling, Draco followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 376
> 
> AN: Ugh, I don't think I've ever been that late...
> 
> Love, Sarah💚
> 
> QOTD: Where do you live? I'm interested.
> 
> My answer: I have been living in Germany since I was born almost 16 years ago.


	20. 19th december

It was now almost Easter and Hermione and Draco have been together for two months. Everyone seemed happy about it, even the teachers.

They had watched how McGonagall had stuck her hand out to Professor Flitwick and said, “I won. I told you they’d be together before graduating.”

As Flitwick had handed her the money, Draco and Hermione could only watch open-mouthed. “You bet on us?!”, they had exclaimed in unison.

McGonagall had looked at them and smirked. “Dears, I saw it coming in your first year. Miss Granger, you may not have noticed it until your fifth year, and Mr. Malfoy not until third year, but you two were perfect for each other from the very start.” She had stolen a glance at Flitwick. “But Professor Flitwick didn't want to accept that. He told me that there was no way that a Malfoy would marry a muggleborn.”

The two could only gape between her and Flitwick.

And even now, months later, McGonagall was still sending very badly-concealed smirks at Flitwick.

And Draco couldn’t have been happier in those months. He was able to hold hands with Hermione, kiss her, hug her, and do other things couples did in public. 

And he also knew that Hermione was happy as well. He could see it in her eyes and every time she smiled, which was basically every time she saw him, which was basically 24/7, except at night. 

And Harry and Daphne seemed to have gotten pretty close as well, as had Ginny and Blaise, and he and Hermione were pretty sure that what those pairs had with each other was more than just friendship, though they wouldn’t admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 282


	21. 20th december

Today was the 5th of June and Hermione was panicking. She and Draco had been together for four months now, and even though Hermione knew that Draco would be turning 20 today, she had absolutely not the slightest clue as to what to get him.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Draco and her had a date scheduled for the afternoon, and until then she needed to have a present. Or she wouldn’t turn up at the date because of the shame of not having a birthday present for Draco.

She’d already asked Ginny and Harry, but they were always busy with Blaise and Daphne. The latter two fell away for obvious reasons. Which left…Astoria. She now noticed that since she Draco’s isolation a few months ago, she hadn’t even talked to the brunette.

So now she was walking through Hogsmeade, when she coincidentally bumped into Astoria.

“Oh, sorry”, Astoria instantly apologised, and as she looked up from where she had fallen on the ground, she smiled. “Hey, Granger.”

“You can call me Hermione if you’d like.”

“Only if you call me Astoria.”

The two girls smiled at each other before Hermione remembered what she wanted. However, she didn't know how to say it, so she just blurted out, “I don’t know what to get Draco for his birthday.”

Astoria laughed. “You do know that that’s today, right?”

Hermione let out a frustrated cry. “Yes, I know, and I’ve thought about what to get him since we got together, but I- I just don’t know, Astoria! And stop laughing at me!”

Astoria stopped laughing, but still grinned at Hermione. A feeling of warmth filled Hermione. The feeling she got whenever she talked to Ginny. The feeling of friendship. Hermione didn't know why it came so soon, since this was only the second, maybe third time in her entire school years that she’d ever talked to Astoria, and yet it felt like they’ve been friends for years. “You’ve been together with him since February and you haven’t even the slightest idea about what he likes? You’ve got to be joking!”

Hermione shook her head with a frustrated sigh. “That’s just the thing! I don’t know what he likes! The only thing would be Quidditch, but wouldn’t that be kind of cliché? A girl buying her boyfriend something from the Quidditch store?”

Astoria smirked as she grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her towards the book store. “You might not know it, but it’s been Draco’s dream for years to become a healer. He used to have a lot of books, but…Lucius…he burned them shortly before the battle. And since then, he hadn’t really had the opportunity, having spent half of the summer in Azkaban and then the other half sorting through the stuff in the Manor to get rid of all the dark artefacts…”

Hermione nodded. She could understand that. It made sense. She hadn’t known that Draco wanted to be a healer, but as she thought about how much more of a surprise for him it’d be, she couldn’t suppress a smirk as possible reactions filled her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 520
> 
> AN: Hehe, for once, I'm not THAT late! I managed to publish before 10pm (at least in my time zone) and I'm really proud of myself now!
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	22. 21st december

Draco entered the Three Broomsticks and started looking around to see if Hermione had already arrived. But it seemed she didn’t, so he went to the bar and ordered two butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. And as always, he gave ten sickles more than the normal cost, because he still felt extremely bad for what he did to her in sixth year.

He took the two butterbeers and sat down at a table at the back, where not many people could see him unless they were looking for him, but where he could see everything going on.

Shortly after he sat down, the doorbell tingled and Hermione walked in. She looked around and spotted him, walking towards him with a big smile on her face and a package in her hand.

Hermione sat down next to him, kissed him on the lips once, and said, “Happy birthday, Draco. You’re officially 20 years old today.”

“Thanks, Mi”, he said, smiling at her and peeking at the package she hid behind her back. Hermione caught it and smirked. “Nu-uh. First, we are going to talk to each other until we finished those butterbeers. Then you can open it if you want. And now cheating and drinking it all in one gulp, Draco!”

Draco pouted while Hermione laughed at him.

The two talked about everything. About their classes, hobbies, their life before Hogwarts, and everything that happened after they got together. They literally talked about everything except the war.

“I couldn’t hurt you. I’d feel too bad about it if I did”, Hermione suddenly said. They’d been talking about their conversations from before the war, when Hermione said that.

Draco smiled slightly. “And yet you punched me in the face in third year.” He grimaced. “And I guess I deserved that one. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but I can still feel it a bit.”

Hermione smiled slightly and looked down at her butterbeer. “I was extremely stressed out in third year. I took all available classes, did you know that? I used a time turner to get to all my classes, but never to get more sleep. I was young and stupid, but I was so stressed out with classes, with Sirius apparently wanting to kill Harry and then Ron accusing Crookshanks of killing his rat…I just snapped when you made fun of Buckbeak’s sentence. And after I punched you, it felt good at first, but then I realised what I’d done. I swear, I’ve never felt so bad in my whole life.”

Draco laughed as Hermione turned red, then looked between Hermione’s and his butterbeers with a smirk. “‘Mione?”

Hermione looked up. “Hm?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced at his butterbeer, then hers, and then behind her back. Hermione followed his glances and groaned while Draco laughed.

But then she started laughing as well as she pulled out the package from behind her. “Happy birthday again, Draco. And I admit, I had no idea what to get you, so Astoria helped me pick it out. I hope you like it.”

Draco looked at her and smiled before he pounced on the package like a five-year-old child.

“Becoming A Healer: Everything you need to know about healing from A to Z. Hermione, where did you get this? I have been looking for this book for ages.”

Hermione smirked. “I looked in the book store, but they didn't have any healer books, so I went to Dervish and Banges and you won’t believe how much healer stuff they had. This was one of them and when I saw it, I knew I just had to buy it, after Astoria told me how you want to become a healer.”

Draco looked at her and Hermione noticed that he had tears in his eyes. “Mi, after my father burned all my books on healing, I thought I could just as well give up on becoming a healer. But this- this is honestly the best present I’ve ever gotten. Thank you so much.”

He then proceeded to hug Hermione and kiss her full on the mouth with all the love he held for her. When he pulled back, the two smiled at each other.

“But don’t tell my mother I said that. She’ll do anything to make sure her presents are the best you can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 723
> 
> AN: Wow, I'm early again. I'm really proud of myself. But I now realised that if I'm late with writing my chapters, I get sloppy and the chapters aren't good, so I wrote this one earlier, so it's better than the ones I wrote like just before midnight.
> 
> Oh, and I noticed that this would actually be Draco's 19th birthday, but I messed up, so just pretend that he was born in 1979, but didn't go to Hogwarts earlier because he had Dragon Pox.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	23. 22nd december

It was the last day of school. The very last day of Hogwarts for all of them. For Harry, Hermione, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, all the other seventh and eighth years. They’d done it.

It was somehow a good feeling, Hermione thought. She’d finished school with flying colours. They all did. But on the other hand that meant they wouldn’t ever be coming back to Hogwarts. At least not as students. Maybe as teachers, maybe as Headmaster or Headmistress. But one thing was clear, they wouldn’t ever complain about too much homework and too many exams. They would never complain about any type of schoolwork again, except if it was to grade them.

Hermione’s eyes because teary as she thought about never getting an Outstanding again, never having to worry about Harry and Ron doing their homework or studying for exams, never having to worry about if anyone would ever ask you out. It was good, she had Draco, Ron had Lavender, Blaise had Ginny and Harry had Daphne (yes, they had finally admitted their feelings to each other and started going out a week ago). 

But as the class of 1999 stood in front of the teacher’s tables with their pointed hats and uniforms on, all the younger students of all houses sat around them, excited about who would get what award.

Professor Flitwick, the new Deputy Headmaster, walked past them and handed each of them their report cards. Hermione looked at hers and noticed with pride that she got all O’s. She asked around her friends and boyfriend, who all got great marks as well. Draco got all O’s as well, which wasn’t that surprising, considering they’d been competing against each other since they were tiny little firsties. Daphne and Ginny had 7 O’s, while Harry, Blaise and Astoria all got 5 O’s. 

“Now, for who got the most Outstandings. Tied in first place are Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!”

The hall clapped as they got awarded. 

“The highest percentage in their exams was Hermione Granger with 147% in Ancient Runes! Congratulations, Miss Granger.”

That went on until all of them got at least one award for achieving something or another.

Hufflepuff ended up winning the House Cup and everything was perfect. 

— 

They were now all sitting in boats again, slowly setting more distance between themselves and Hogwarts.

Hermione, Draco, Daphne and Harry were sat in one boat, while Blaise, Ginny and Astoria were in the one next to them. All of them had tears in their eyes, Daphne and Hermione even having burst into tears. 

It was simply beautiful to look at the castle on last time like this, but so extremely sad that they weren’t students anymore. 

Hermione knew that, had she stayed in the muggle world, she’d never have found awesome friends like she did and she probably would’ve died from the sadness of being finished with University, and even then she would’ve continues studying.

But she was happy she accepted her place at Hogwarts, she didn't know how she’d ever managed to cope without magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 517


	24. 23rd december

Draco exited the train, and his hand never lost Hermione’s as he looked around for his mother.

“Draco!” But it seemed like his mother found him first. She walked forward and embraced him in a tight hug that could very nearly have rivalled Mrs. Weasley’s. “Oh, how I missed you! I hope you had a wonderful year. How are your grades? You know you need an O in Herbology, Potions and Charms to become a Healer.”

Draco cleared his throat. “Mother, I want to introduce my girlfriend to you.”

“Girlfriend?”, Narcissa asked as she let go of her son to look at the person holding his hand, namely Hermione. Hermione was looking at her shoes, nervously waiting for whatever Narcissa was going to do or say now. She was prepared for everything.

Or so she thought. Because the next thing they all knew was that Hermione was swept up in a hug by Narcissa. “I’m so sorry about what happened last year, Miss Gran-“

“Call me Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy. And it’s okay. It wasn’t you. And you couldn’t have done anything. And believe me, it took me months to get the fact into Draco’s head that it wasn’t his fault. Please make it easier for yourself.”

Narcissa smiled at Hermione. “Of course, Hermione. But you have to call me Narcissa or Cissy. I mean, you’re my soon-to-be daughter-in-law.”

Draco and Hermione both blushed and Narcissa laughed.

“Hermione!” Suddenly, Ginny stood next to them, holding Blaise’s hand and looking at the brunette. “Are you still coming to the Burrow with us? Or are you going directly to Australia? Blaise is even coming, since…you know. Harry will be there and Daphne and Tori are going to come visit us as well. And if you’d like, Draco can come as well.” She now noticed Narcissa. “Oh, hello, Mrs. Malfoy. It’s nice to finally meet my best friends soon-to-be mother-in-law. I’m Ginny Weasley.”

Narcissa smiled at Ginny as the latter stuck out her hand. Once again, someone else was hugged by Narcissa. When they let go, Ginny laughed. “Wow…you hug almost as tightly as my Mom. I guess it’s a mother thing.”

They all shared a laugh at this. “It must be”, Narcissa replied. “And Draco can of course come to visit your house. But why would Hermione have yet to decide where to go now? Isn’t that clear already if she’s going to spend her holidays with you or in Australia?”

Hermione was looking down. “Uh…that’s a complicated story, but Gin, I think I’m going to Australia first. And I can’t imagine that — should I even be able to restore their memories — that they’ll instantly let me go again to spend my holidays with friends. They’re my parents, after all.”

“You obliviated your parents’ memories?”, Draco suddenly exclaimed and Hermione turned red. “I haven’t told you that already? I’ve wiped their memories of me and their identities and planted the idea of wanting to live in Australia in their minds. Right now they think they’re Monica and Wendell Wilkins, a childless couple who immigrated to Australia a year ago.”

Hermione really hoped that her parents would ever remember her again. She had the spell, but the book said you shouldn’t rely on it because it doesn’t always work. And then the fact that she didn't even know if they were still alive. For all she knew, the Death Eater’s could’ve found them, or they could have died in a car crash or a house fire.

There was no telling about what she would find once in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 605
> 
> AN: Yeah, I changed POV somewhere in the middle...
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	25. 24th december

"Oh, you look so wonderful, Hermione, my dear," Hermione's mother gushed as the girls and woman all gathered around Hermione and made sure she looked perfect.

Today, everything had to be perfect. She was going to become Mrs. Malfoy, after all. But she honestly didn't feel like it. She was nervous to the point where she broke down until Ginny yelled at her for ruining her make up.

"But what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if he says no! I think I can't do this," Hermione cried and she turned to run out of the room, but Daphne held her back and looked her straight into the eyes. "Hermione, he loves you! There's no doubt for that. He's liked you sine third year and loved you for three years now, and I understand how you feel — after all, I wasn't much better — but you told me to suck it up because Harry loves me. And now I'm telling you the same. Draco loves you, so don't doubt it. You love each other, go suck it up, go out there and marry him!"

Hermione almost teared up at that as she hugged Daphne. "Thanks, Daph. I needed that now. And thank you."

"Hermione, hurry up! It's time!" Hermione's father stood in the door.

Hermione gasped before breathing out slowly and shakily. She straightened out her dress one last time before walking out the door and taking her father's arm.

—

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully and magically wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your lawfully and magically wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, until death parts you?"

"I do."

"Then I now declare you as husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 321
> 
> AN: Totally not me publishing this chapter a day after it was due...okay, you've caught me. I have finally made the mistake of publishing a day too late. 
> 
> But hey, at least I'll publish it now. Better late than never. Isn't that what people say?
> 
> Anyway, this is the moment I decided to only make one chapter for the 24th, but still five for 25th (today). But I'll have to write them still lol. 
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


	26. 25th december

"You're such an idiot, Draco Malfoy," Hermione screamed as a crack sounded and Draco cried out in pain.

"Ouch! But I'm your pretty idiot, love." He smirked before wincing in pain. "And you just broke my hand, Hermione."

"I'm sor- AHH!"

—

"Congratulations, it's a girl. What's her name?"

"Her name is...Rose Nymphadora Malfoy."

—

"It's a boy."

"Here, Rosie, look. This is your little baby brother."

"What's his name, Mummy," four-year-old Rose asked.

"His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

—

"Why did I let you fuck me again?!"

"Because you love me?"

"Yes, unfortunately, and now I'm pressing...AHHHHH...triplets out of myself!"

—

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"It's a girl! Congrats!"

"And another girl! What are their names?"

"Their names are..." Hermione looked at Draco. "Hugo Viktor Malfoy, Louise Ginevra Malfoy, and Jean Narcissa Malfoy."

—

"Malfoy, Rose!"

The frizzy-haired girl with her blonde hair in pigtails walked forward and let the Sorting Hat blind her.

"Hm...just like your mother, you love to read and to learn...but you're brave. And kind and patient as well, you want to become a Healer? Hm...I know just what to do with you. HUFFLEPUFF!"

—

"Malfoy, Jean!"

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat yelled out almost before it touched Jean's head.

"Malfoy, Louise!"

Again, there was no warning and the hat hadn't even touched Louise's head when it yelled out her house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"RAVENCLAW!" This time, the hat took about four minutes to decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but the hat decided in the end that Scorpius was more like his mother than his father and sorted him into Ravenclaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 281
> 
> AN: Did I say five chapters? Yeah, no...I have absolutely no idea what to write, and that's why there's only one chapter for today. This marks the end of this story and the first fanfiction I've ever finished writing.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Love, Sarah💚

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 340 
> 
> Basically, all the chapters will be just about this short or a bit longer. 
> 
> It honestly took so long to decide what even to write in this thing. I was like: 'Let's make a Christmas Calendar!' I announced it to you guys, and then I noticed 'What do I even write?' At first, I wanted to write something like a prequel to 'Oblivious', but that was just too hard for me to prepare before the start of December (I'm pre-writing all this) so I eventually decided on Dramione, the ship we all want and love.
> 
> So, I hope you liked this, and see you tomorrow. 
> 
> Happy First of December!!
> 
> Love, Sarah💚


End file.
